


Evanstan Crossover AU Syd/T.J 七夕番外

by Zhuobuer



Category: London (2005), Political Animals
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhuobuer/pseuds/Zhuobuer





	Evanstan Crossover AU Syd/T.J 七夕番外

七夕番外

T.J接到一个电话，妈妈邀请他参加一个宴会。必须得去。T.J较劲了一会，最后说，那我要带一个男伴，我男朋友。  
于是T.J开始兴冲冲给Syd买衣服，打扮Syd。他说那是高级场合，穿t-shirt短裤，保安不准入场。  
他问Syd喜欢什么牌子的西装，Syd说，那天我在街边，有小贩要卖给我阿玛尼的西装，我觉得阿玛尼很好看。  
T.J亮出了跟妈妈绑定在一起的信用卡，给Syd来了一套阿玛尼春装。  
反正不用他还信用卡。

Syd剃了胡子，把头发梳的油亮。T.J看了一分钟，不开心了，说，你怎么换了套西装就人模狗样的了，那么帅，万一宴会有人跟你搭讪怎么办。  
Syd：你还担心起我来了。我更担心你跟别人调情。说到底为什么要去那个宴会。  
T.J转了转眼珠，说我有个主意，附耳听来。

 

宴会当然很华丽，都是精英，高学历，有钱的，有面子的，漂亮的，帅气的，反正都是上层人士。  
Syd独自坐在吧台喝酒，他还没来得及去厕所吸点儿可卡因，他瞟了一眼旁边，一个穿着高级制定裙装的棕发女人坐了下来。  
Syd：嗨。  
女人转头打量着他。  
然后她身子转过来：嗨。  
Syd：我叫Syd，你叫什么？  
Selena  
Syd：Selena，美丽的名字。  
Selena：我以前从未见过你。  
Syd：我从没被邀请到这种地方来过。  
Selena：第一次？Mark家的别墅后院特别漂亮。  
Syd：你愿意带我参观吗。  
Selena：走吧。这里的空气也太沉闷了些。  
女人的手挽住Syd，他可以闻到她的香水味。T.J站在大堂的后面。

他们在后院一角停下来，Syd手靠着树，看着女人。他们正在谈话，又似乎在调情。  
T.J如同鬼魅般出现。  
他瞪着Syd，神色气愤，你在这里干嘛？  
他没给Syd回话的时间，指头一转，指向了Selena，这个女人是谁？  
女人微张着嘴，似乎不明白，她寻查到了气氛不对。  
Syd说，这位小姐只是扭伤了脚，我给她看看。  
Syd说话间一脸严肃，然后转向女人，问，对不对Selena。  
Selena似乎明白了什么，连忙点头。  
T.J说，扭伤了脚？伤在哪里？  
他伸手就要去捞女人的裙摆，Selena惊叫一声，忙不迭后退，也不打算帮Syd圆谎了，说，我没伤着任何地方。你再过来我就要叫人了。  
T.J愤怒地看着Syd，好啊，你这个负心汉，杀千刀的。  
T.J对着女人大叫，你看好了，这个人是我男朋友。你这个狐媚，到处勾引别人的男朋友。小心早死呀！  
Selena说，对不起，我不知道。他完全没说他有男朋友。  
她边说边后退，最后提着她三十四万美金的制定裙摆，跑出了Mark的后花园。  
T.J跟Syd两人沉默地对视。  
最后T.J忍不住大笑起来。  
Syd：你看到她跑的样子了吗，我不知道穿高跟鞋在草坪上原来可以跑那么快。  
T.J拿捏着声音细细说：对不起，我不知道，他完全没说，哈哈，完全没说他有男朋友。  
他笑的快打嗝了。  
T.J：哦，这真太他妈有趣了。换我了换我了。

 

他们一直玩到天黑。宴会的嘉宾被他们吓跑了起码有五六个。  
最后Syd说，宝贝我们回家吧，我想操你。  
T.J：好啊。不过回家你先把西装脱下来。不知道为什么，看你这样，我都硬不起来了。  
Syd：闭嘴，这可是阿玛尼。

 

T.J向妈妈讨了辆林肯车，有隔离窗户的那种。坐进后座，司机把窗户关闭，他们立刻亲热起来。  
Syd：宝贝，你带货了吗。快给我。你这副样子辣极了。我要在这里操你。你听到了吗。就在这个林肯车的后座。你要叫的外面马路的人都听得到，明白吗。你要让大家都知道我在操你。  
T.J高吟一声，掏出一包可卡因。  
他打开Syd伸过来的手，Syd挫败地吼叫。T.J把裤子拉下来，把白色的粉末倒在他的阴茎上，说，舔我，亲爱的，求你了，快舔我。  
Syd如同沙漠的人见到水源，连忙靠过来，把脸埋进T.J的胯下，火热的舌头饥渴地舔舐这T.J阴茎上的白粉。他使劲地吸着，舌尖绕过T.J的龟头，然后整个吞下。  
T.J抓着Syd打蜡的头发，他丝毫不压制自己淫荡的呻吟，前面的司机肯定听到了，他这样想着，更兴奋大叫起来。车停了下来，应该是遇到红灯。Syd突然离开T.J的阴茎，舌头向后舔去，他把T.J的屁股整个掰了起来，T.J的脚踹到了车顶上。Syd把脸埋进T.J的屁股，使劲地舔咬他的会阴。Syd故意的，他想要外面的人都听到T.J的呻吟。  
T.J抖索着捏出一指芽粉末，吸进鼻子。叹息，YES！就是那里。啊！哦Syd你的舌头！我爱死你的舌头了，快一点！是的！是的！  
他捶着窗户，想象外面的人听到他们现场淫乱的叫声会是怎样的表情。Yes！他大叫，快点用你的舌头，狠狠地操我！我就这样为你高潮了，是的！是的！是的是的是的！  
Syd用舌头来回弹打他的会阴，舔舐过他的颈柱。他的手指不安分的在T.J股缝游移，说，宝贝你想要我用手指操你吗，还是你想直接坐到我的阴茎上来。  
他抓住T.J的手压到自己裤裆的帐篷上，揉搓。  
Syd：感觉到我为你有多硬了吗，宝贝，都是为你，都是你的。我想在这里操你，宝贝，操你的小穴，让它再也闭不上，然后操你的嘴巴，我要操你的嘴巴宝贝。  
T.J大叫，说是的！是的是的，我爱你的老二，你那巨大坚硬火热的老二。你会操进来，然后射的里面到处都是。我走路的时候它都会流下来。你就喜欢那个，是不是，你就喜欢那个。  
Syd低声吼叫，被T.J毫无廉耻的下流话弄的更硬了。他抢过T.J手上的白粉包，扯开T.J的白衬衣，扣子嘣到前面的遮挡板又弹回来，他把白粉撒到T.J的胸膛，兴奋地用鼻子吸食，然后卷起一口倾前递进T.J湿漉漉的嘴巴里面。  
T.J嘴巴尝起来甜的要命，他被快感和体内冲荡的化学品激得眼眶都红了，一副要哭的样子，Syd的胯裆不停蹭着T.J的腿。Syd中指捅进T.J的后穴，T.J高吟一声，完全没感觉到疼，只有无尽的嗨，他想射，他好想射，他想射到Syd脸上，看他一点点舔掉。  
T.J：快，快点！把你的老二操进来，操得我连话都说不出来，我想要你的老二。Syddy，求你了。  
Syd使劲撕咬T.J的乳头，上面已经被吸的有了淤血，显得无比糜烂。他插进第二根手指，他也等不及了，潦草草地又迅速挤进第三根，转了几圈，T.J甜蜜地呻吟。  
他退出手指，把裤子拉链拉开，迫不及待地将挺硬的阴茎冲进T.J的后穴。T.J尖叫起来，不知道是疼痛还是满足，Syd一只手搂着T.J，一只手拍打揉捏着他白嫩的屁股，啪啪的声响回荡在车厢内，他胯下一刻不等地耸动，他盯着T.J汗津的脸，喘息说，你喜欢吗，喜欢我这样操你吗？  
T.J：啊！是的！就那样，就这样，操我！再快点！深点！快点！快点！深点！  
Syd低吼，他爱死T.J不知羞耻的呻吟，他更快地操起T.J，使劲撞着，几乎要把囊袋也塞进去。T.J一刻不停地吟叫着，他把Syd拉下来，被顶撞地几乎连话都说不出来，只能发出恩恩的声音，他说，亲我，Syddy，快亲我。  
Syd狂热地咬住T.J丰实湿润的红唇，他们舌头缠绕，交换着津液，T.J的呻吟拔高，说，我快，到了！啊！就这样，把我操出来！把我操的射出来！Syd！快点！重点！重点！Syd！Syd！Syd——！  
他搂着Syd的头，Syd一口死死咬上T.J的脖颈，力劲大的咬出来血，T.J睁大眼睛，喘息高吟一声射了出来，眼前的白光似乎要将他淹没，一波波的快感袭来，他的后穴不停地收缩，Syd低吼，更快地耸动着，他不停地喃喃着，T.J，T.J，T.J。  
T.J搂住Syd，伸出舌头舔弄Syd的耳朵，又吸又裹，Syd低叫，使劲抓住T.J的屁股，顶撞的速度失了节奏，他就要到了。  
T.J说，射出来，宝贝，射进我里面，让我属于你，我是你的，亲爱的，为我射出来。  
Syd嘶吼着，最后急速地抽插了几下，终于尽数射进了T.J体内。  
T.J感受那股热流进入自己的肠壁，他亲吻着Syd的脖子，脸颊，最后到嘴唇。Syd喘着气，几乎在发抖。  
我爱你。T.J说。他仔细看着Syd的轮廓，然后抱住他任Syd瘫倒在他身上。  
他轻吻Syd的头顶，又说，我爱你。


End file.
